Porque Me Enseñaste a Amar
by not.my.daughter11
Summary: [TERMINADO]Sexto año para Lily y James, este sigue insistiendo, ella lo rechaza siemrpe, pero que pasara si algun dia dice que si?xD Mini fic de 5 caps
1. Un Día Normal

Porque Me Enseñaste a Amar

Capítulo Uno: Un día "normal"

Era una tarde de Noviembre en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cuatro jóvenes estaban entre tramando sus bromas y haciendo los deberes.

Uno de ellos, llamado James Potter y conocido como Prongs entre sus amigos, tenía el pelo muy negro y revuelto, ojos cafés, lentes y bastante apuesto. Otro era Remus Lupin, con una apariencia de enfermo y pálido, ya que es un hombre lobo, conocido como Moony entre sus cercanos; con su pelo dorado algo descolorido con el paso del tiempo y ojos miel, que pueden conquistar a cualquier chica aunque él no quisiera. El tercero, más apuesto que los otros dos, era Sirius Black, con pelo negro y ojos grises, muy seductor para las chicas. Éste con su mejor amigo, James, jugaban en el equipo de Quidditch, como golpeador y cazador respectivamente. Ambos quisieron integrar a Remus al equipo, pero éste se negó a estar jugando un juego violento. También había otro chico, de aspecto nervioso y estaba temblando. Su nombre era Peter Pettigrew, conocido como Wormtail. Él junto con los otros tres se hacían llamar los Merodeadores, respetados por los hombres, amados por mujeres, excepto unas...

-¡POTTER!

-¿Sí, amor?

Una chica de pelo rojo bajó las escaleras de su pieza furiosa, de sus ojos esmeraldas salían chispas y estaba roja. A decir verdad, Lily Evans era una muchacha muy guapa, amante de los estudios y una de las alumnas favoritas de los profesores, su vida sería perfecta si James Potter no estuviera todo el santo día invitándola a salir.

-Si me vuelves a llamar así- le amenazó con el dedo en alto.

-Amor¿sucede algo?- los ojos de Lily se llenaron de ira.

-Sí, sucede algo, y es que no encuentro la pulsera que me regaló Jeremy esta mañana.

-Ah, esa pulsera- le respondió james con asco-. ¿Para qué sales con ese tonto?

-Más tonto que tú no es.

-Claro que sí.

-Me vas a hacer enojar, Potter- dijo con asco.

-Amo cuando dices mi apellido de esa forma, es tan... encantadora- se acercó a la chica, que lo miraba asqueada.

-¡BLACK!- se escuchó desde la escalera. Una mata de pelo castaño oscuro salió corriendo hacia el cuello del Merodeador con las manos en alto-. ¡Voy a matarte!

-¡Nicole, no sabes cuánto quería verte!- dijo él, arrancándose de la chica juguetonamente.

-¡Qué hacía mi calzón colgado en la puerta de mi habitación?- le protestó, ganando la atención de la mitad de la Sala Común sin importarle lo más mínimo.

-Vayamos a hablar a otra parte, socia- le dijo Sirius pacíficamente, poniendo su mano en la espalda de la chica.

-Contigo no se puede...- no pudo terminar la protesta, el chico le había tirado del sostén y de paso, lo desabrochó-.¡APARTE DE SER UN IMBÉCIL ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

Ambos salieron de la Sala Común corriendo, Sirius entretenido y Nicole con los ojos llenos de rabia.

Volviendo a Lily y James, ésta estaba asqueada con ese chico, así que le dijo...

-¡Traga babosas!- le apuntó con la varita, haciendo que de la boca de James salieran babosas y mancharan toda la alfombra.

Lily salió de la Sala Común con paso decidido y moviendo su cabellera roja de manera elegante y coqueta.

-Eres tan...buaj- salió una babosa-...linda BUAJ- salió otra de la boca del Merodeador.

-Eres increíble, James, desde el año pasado que la estás persiguiendo y sabiendo que no te hará caso igual insistes- dijo otra voz femenina desde la escalera. Delia, la prima de James bajó y se dirigió hacia Remus.

-Amor¿lo dejamos así?- dijo él.

-Mmm... se lo merece por acosar tanto a mi amiga, dale- respondió ella divertida. James la miró asustado ¿cuántas babosas más tendrá que vomitar?

Y así es como comienza la historia, bueno, no así. Todo comenzó con ese día de Quinto, un año justo.

**FLASH BACK**

-Paddy, creo que estoy enfermo- dijo James preocupado.

-¿Porqué, Prongs?

-Es que, cuando veo a "una chica", siento que mi estómago se revuelve, que tiemblo y pierdo el control de las cosas.

-Ah- dijo desinteresadamente-. ¿Y quién sería?

-Evans, Lily Evans.

-Ah- volvió a decir antes de abrir los ojos como un demente-. REPITE.

-Bueno, pues creo que estoy enfermo...

-PRONGS- corrió hacia él y le tocó su frente-. No, nopuede ser- balbuceó.

-¿Qué no puede ser?

-¡Tienes la peor enfermedad!

-¿Qué, y cuál es?

-Te gusta...Evans- dijo jadeando Sirius con un tono preocupado y paranoico.

James abrió los ojos de par en par¿así se siente uno cuando se enamora?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Pues, hacía un año que James sentía algo por Lily, pero esta no quería nada que tuviera que ver con él. No, no, nada. "Es apuesto, pero un completo imbécil" pensaba después de cada encuentro con James Potter.

DeliaSamiens, prima de James, es la novia de Remus Lupin desde cuatro año. Muy parecida a su primo en rasgos, pero con pelo no tan revuelto y largo y ojos azules.

Nicole Saintclare es su mejor amiga junto a Lily. Tiene un odio mutuo con Sirius Black desde que se vieron en primer año. Aunque no pueda negar que Sirius es un sex-symbol total, lo encuentra el hombre con menos cerebro que ha pisado el planeta. Tal vez no sea muy apuesta, pero se caracteriza por su sentido del humor y lealtad. Su cabello esta castaño oscuro y sus ojos azules claros.

Lily con sus amigas todos los días bajaban al Gran Salón a desayunar temprano y se encontraban con los Merodeadores comiendo como cerdos, cosa que desagradaba a la pelirroja. Nunca le cayeron bien, y menos Potter y Black, lo más arrogantes, egocéntricos y engreídos. Siemrpe se le ocurría hacer una tabla para ver quién era más egocéntrico, pero nunca variaban los resultados, de las diez veces que la hacvía, una salía con ununo por cientode diferencia, es decir, la nada misma.

Y así estos jóvenes de dieciséis años empiezan a descubrir sus sentimientos.

* * *

Holitas, este es mi nuevo fic 

espero que les haya gustado el primer cap, no los pienso hacer muy largos.

dejen Reviews!

tii!

nos veremos en el próximo cap,

bye


	2. ¿Y si le doy el sí?

Capítulo Dos:Y si le doy un sí?

-¡Está claro, odio completamente a James Potter!- dijo Lily, entrando a su habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

-¿Porqué tanto odio hacia mi primo?- preguntó Delia desde su cama ojeando Corazón de Bruja.

-Porque es egocéntrico, arrogante..ay! cómo pueden ser primos si son tan diferentes!- dijo echándose sobre su cama.

-No creas que James es tan así, digamos que se pasa, pero no siempre, él puede ser muy cariñoso¿porqué no tratas una vez de darle el sí?

Lily corrió desesperadamente donde su amiga y le tocó la frente.

-No, no tienes fiebre¿algún síntoma raro, comiste algo que te cayó mal?- empezó a decir.

-Lily, estoy sana, y te hablo con la verdad, prueba una vez- le insistió.

-No.

-Por favor, Lily.

-Delia, no me hagas sufrir.

-Tú eres la única que hace sufrir aquí y es a mi primo, Lily- le reprochó.

-No me reproches.

-Sal con James.

-No-o.

-Sí-i.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-Cállense- pidió Nicole desde su cama.

-Sólo si sale con mi primo.

-¡Dije que no!

-Lily, sólo una pequeña vez, no te molestará nunca más.

-Mm...- estaba meditando.

-Piensa, si sales con James una vez dejará de insistirte, serás libre y podrás estar más tiempo con Jeremy.

-Mmm..no es mala ida¿y qué le diría a Jeremy?

-El plan, pava- dijo Nicole como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y qué sucede si después de esa salida quiera estar más tiempo conmigo?- preguntó preocupada.

-No me encargaré de eso, amiga- le aseguró Delia.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Nicky?

-Oigan, chicas vengan, tengo el mejor plan de todo el Universo para vengarme de Sirius- dijo ella emocionada.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi mapa de estrategia, miren- puso unas piezas de ajedrez mágico-. Aquí voy a estar yo- puso una torreque decía "diario"sobre la habitación de los merodeadores- a la hora de comida, le sacaré su diario y ¡plaf! Todos sus secretos serán descubiertos!- botó cuatro piezas, que tenían sobre su cabeza los nombre de los Merodeadores.

-Bastante malvado tu plan, amiga- opinó Lily, pensando que esa sería una estupenda venganza para James.

Bajaron acenar (n.a.: hablando de cenar...tengo hambre!) y Lily notó que Nicole miraba maquiavélicamente a Sirius. "Qué estará pasando por su cabeza ahora?" pensó. Un chico de pelo rubio se le acercó y la besó.

-Hola, Jeremy.

-Hola, Lily¿cenarás con su amigas?- Jeremy era un Ravenclaw.

-Yo creo, depués hablamos, amor- le respondió. Desde hacía meses que salía con ese chico, pero la relación se iba desintegrando, cada uno estaba más sumido en otras cosas y se besaban más por obligación que por quererse.

Desde no muy lejos, unos ojos cafés estaban viendo esa escena, batsante celoso.

-Prongsie, déjala hacer su vida- dijo Sirius pasándole un plato lleno de puré de papas.

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Remus. Justo en ese instante pasaba Delia-. ¿Comerás conmigo?

-Mmm... me necesitan en zona de chicas- le respondió acariciándole el pelo-. Jimmy, después quiero hablar contigo- le dijo a su primo, que asintió.

Se sentó en frente de Lily y al lado de Nicole, que ahora estaba murmurando cosas.

-¿A qué hora la piensas hacer?- preguntó Lily revolviendo su puré aburrida.

-Ahora- le respondió Nicole. Se paró de su asiento, con la varita en alto dijo "Accio diario de Siris Black!" y un cuaderno de tapa negra pasó volando por todo el Gran Salón.

-¡Qué rápido!- exclamó Delia expectante. Nicole se paró sobre la mesa y abrió el diario de Sirius Black.

-Muy bien- se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer:

_"14 de Octubre, Querido Diario:_

_Hoy te quiero contar que me comí a cinco chicas..._

Sirius se atragantó con la comida y miró asustado hacia donde se encontraba su compañera.

_Una de Hufflepuff y las otras de Ravenclaw, son muy tontas ellas, aunque no puedo negar que tienen buen gusto y besan bien. Pero a mí me encantaría comerme a Nicole, la chica que va en mi misma casa y mismo curso, es muy apuesta aunque lo niegue, pero con un temperamento peor que el de Evans..."_

Cada vez que terminaba una palabra bajaba el volumen de su voz hasta que se calló. Lily distinguió ese brillo de odio que Nicole usa cuando quiere matar a Sirius, y digamos que no se equivocó, porque su amiga salió corriendo detrás del Merodeador con instintos asesinos.

La mitad del Gran Salón rió, incluyendo algunos profesores como Dumbledore, cuando los chicos salieron corriendo. El resto de la cena transcurrió animadamente.

-Bien, James, vamos- le indicó Delia a su primo, ambos de pararon y bajaron a los terrenos, donde ya estaba empezando a oscurecerse.

-¿De qué me quieres hablar, te hizo algo Remus?

-No, no él no me hizo nada, primo- le respondió mientras caminaban.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade¿verdad?

-Sí- afirmó.

-Mira, el punto es que si le pides salir a Lily no te entusiasmes tanto y no te hagas pis- dijo tan rápido que casini ella entendióde salir corriendo hacia el castillo y dejando a James con un signo de iterrogación sobre la cabeza (n.a.: Y a mí!).

En esa noche Lily estaba meditando acostada en su cama, mientras se daba mil vueltas.

-"¿Y si le digo que sí?"- se decía-. "¿Dejará de molestarme?"

-Podría ser- dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-"Ojalá ¿qué le diré a Jeremy?"

-Que es para que pasen más tiempo juntos-respondió esa voz.

-Sí, pero...se está desintegrando nuestra relación, creo- admitió insegura.

-Ya verás qué sucederá, ahora, piensa qué pasaría si le dices sí a Potter.

-Mm...buen punto.

Se quedó veinte minutos pensando qué diría, hizo potra vez una tabla y el resultado con más porcentaje fue "Saltará de alegría"

-Por favor, que me deje en paz después de eso- finalizó, antes de quedarse dormida profundamente.

* * *

**Wenaaas!**

**q les pareció?**

**Les doy las gracias a: TatiJanePotter y a LAURAGRANGER17 por dejar reviews!**

**Y a los que han leído y no han dejado T.T para las próxima DEJEN MIERCALE!**


	3. Potter, no te hagas pipí de la emoción

Capítulo Tres: Potter, no te hagas pipí de la emoción

Al día siguiente Lily despertó aún con el signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza¿le dirá sí o no?

Como era viernes, sería la última oportunidad del mes que tendría James para pedirle salir. Así que debería estar preparada, si sucedía, ya tenía todo listo para el sábado, se vería desinteresada y aburrida, así el chico no volvería a molestarla nunca más, NUNCA.

-¡Lily, apúrate que llegaremos tarde a pociones!- le dijo Nicole en su oído cuando estaba viendo al vacío mientras revolvía su té con la cuchara en el Gran Salón.

-Ya, ya voy- se paró y salió corriendo detrás de sus amigas con los libros entre los brazos y la cabeza gacha pensando.

Al llegar por suerte Slughorn no estaba, y le faltó menos de un segundo para que le dijera a Nicole que la había echo "perder el tiempo de comer" en el desayuno si no fuera porque las puertas de las mazmorras se abrieron y dieron paso al profesor.

-Buenos días, alumnos- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia su mesa delante de toda la clase-. Hoy veremos Amortentia ¿alguien me puede decir de qué se trata?

Lily fue una que levantó la mano ansiosa.

-Señorita Evans.

-Amortentia es la poción de amor más potente en el mundo- se escuchó un "mm" general-, se caracteriza por su color perlado y su humo con forma de espiral, se supone que debe oler diferente a cada persona.

-¡Excelente, 15 puntos para Gryffindor!- exclamó Slughorn alegre-. Y, señorita Evasn, inclínese al caldero para que huela mejor la poción- le ofreció.

Lily, bajo todas las miradas de la clase, avanzó tímidamente hacia el caldero, se agachó un poco y olió algo muy parecido al palo de una escoba, a una fragancia que le parecía muy conocida. Se enderezó y notó que Slughorn la miraba radiante de felicidad y con un gesto orgulloso en su cara.

-Muy bien, ahora prepararemos la poción Muertos de Vida, anoten los ingrediente que están en la pizarra- anunció y la pizarra se llenó de palabras.

Al cabo de un rato, bueno no un rato sino que toda la clase, encima de la mesa de Slughorn habían varias botellitas llenas de la poción que pidieron esa clase.

-Muy bien, alumnos, pueden retirarse- anunció el profesor, cosa que no sirvió mucho ya que más de la mitad estaba entre saliendo de las mazmorras o ya yendo por los pasillos.

-¡Evans!- escuchó Lilyque la voz de James la llamaba entre la multitud-. ¡Eh, Evans!

Se paró a esperarlo, se venía el momento y ya sabía qué iba a decir.

-Eh... vamos a hablar afuera.

-Ya, pero no te voy más de cinco minutos, Potter- le contestó con voz cortante.

Bajaron a los terrenos, que ya se estaban empezando a llenar de nieve, se veía muy bonito.

-Eh, bueno, este fin de semana hay salida y me preguntaba si es que querías ir conmigo- dijo James y la respuesta de la pelirroja lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Mmm... el sábado no tengo nada que hacer, así que sí, iremos juntos- le dijo. james la miraba con una sonrisa radiante "Se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe¡pero qué pienso!" pensó Lily.

-¿En serio?

-¿Crees que tengo cara de payaso para estar bromeando?- le preguntó con sarcasmo. James empezó a saltar por todos los lugares radiante de felicidad.

-Hey, Potter, no te hagas pipí de la emoción- le dijo Lily en ¿broma?. Al escuchar sus propias palabras salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Delia cuando la pelirroja llegó a su pieza con la cara roja.

-Que sí- respondió jadeante.

-¡Aleluya!- empezó a cantar su amiga por toda la habitación.

-Ya, ya, si no es para tanto, tengo que ir a avisarle a Jeremy¿me acompañan?

Delia asintió y las dos miraron a Nicole interrogantes, pero supieron al instante lo que estaba haciendo.

-Entonces cuando él esté aquí ¡BAM! Muajajajja ¡soy taan mala!- decía hablando sola y riendo malvadamente como Chuckles el Cerdito de Dave el Bárbaro (n.a.:xD)

-Nicky¿vamos?- insistió Lily.

-Ya, ya, igual esta broma será para mañana- respondió ella y las tres salieron le la torre Gryffindor.

Cuando iban por los pasillos se cruzaron con los Merodeadores y Lily notó que James se veía igual de radiante. "Se ve tan bien cuando sonríe" pensó. El chico la saludó con la mano y ella le respondió sin saber la razón por la que lo hacía.

Se encontraron con Jeremy en los terrenos, éste estaba acompañado también por sus amigos y una ¿chica con la que estaban tomados de la mano?

-Oh, hola, Lily, eh...- se veía muy incómodo, se separó de la chica con quien estaba y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Jeremy, tengo que decirte algo.

-Yo también, eh... ¿caminamos?

-Mejor.

Ambos, a una distancia de un metro, fueron a caminar a las orillas del lago en silencio, cada uno estaba buscando las palabras que diría.

-Eh... Jeremy, yo... voy a

-Lily, nuestra relación no estaba muy buena, así que estoy saliendo con Amber- dijo el chico.

-Oh, bueno- respondió ella como si nada, ya no sentía ninguna atracción hacia Jeremy.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Bueno, que este fin de semana en Hogsmeade estaré con Potter.

-Repite.

-Voy a salir con Potter¡Pero no me gusta, es sólo para que me deje en paz.

-Lily, a pesar que no estemos saliendo te considero una gran amiga, si Potter te hace algo..

-Después con amenazas, Jeremy, me sé cuidar solita- dijo ella divertida.

-Ya¿amigos?- extendió su mano.

-Amigos- la pelirroja le dio la mano con una sonrisa.

No sabía porqué, pero sentía que otra persona le empezaba a gustar ahora. Recordó lo que olió en el Amortentia, un palo de escoba y una fragancia conocida.

Al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano si quería que todo acabase más rápido con James, así que fue a acostarse a las nueve.

* * *

**Listo¿qué les pareció?**

**epsero que les haya gustadoOo! tii!**

**Gracias por los reviews a todos!**

**Byee**


	4. Me di cuenta que

Reviews:

Vivi-G Weasley: Bueno, digamos que soy joven en la escritura y para mí los reviews no lo son todo, con unos pocos me basto porque o sino mi mail estallará! Gracias por molestarte en leer mi fic :)

Paddy-moony-ces: deja respirar a mis fics con tantos reviews! Aja no broma, aleluya que por fin hayas subido un cap! Ya sabes mi pedido jiji ;)

Marta Evans: bueno, todos sabemos cómo terminarán sus vidas ¿no?

patitopotter: gracias por tu review ˆˆ

angelia malrry: digamos que en este cap se "definirá" algo importante, hasta ahí me quedo :P

Maggy Black: publiqué! Jajajaja que estés bien!

Maria Jose: yo también te echo de menos! Y eres demasiado egocéntrica, podrías competir con tu "queridísimo Sirius" jaja

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs : la cosa es que te gustó y listo jajaja, naa, gracias por tu opinión, igual a veces es bueno recibir una mala crítica para ver en qué me equivoco :)

Gracias a todos los que dejaron y dejarán, creo, review!

* * *

Capítulo cuatro: Me di cuenta que... 

Al día siguiente Lily ya estaba metida en la ducha a las siete, el carruaje a Hogsmeade partiría a las nueve y media y necesitaba tiempo para desayunar. Algo que no entendía era porqué se sentía tan feliz, no encontraba la razón para hacerlo, no podría ser porque sale con James o ¿sí?

Salió del baño y encontró a sus dos amigas aún acostadas y roncando, con un hechizo de secó el pelo y bajó a la Sala Común donde estaba...

-Ah, Potter- dijo con frialdad.

-Llámame James- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sólo si me llamas Lily- dijo ella sin darse cuenta y el chico amplió más su sonrisa.

-Bueno, Lily¿bajamos a desayunar?

La pelirroja sin saber qué maldita fuerza la llevaba, bajó al gran Salón con James Potter, ese mismo que la ha estado acosando desde quinto año, ese mismo que siempre quiería salir con ella y que recién, después de un año, le había dado un sí.

Todos los que estaban tomando desayuno en el Gran Salón se quedaron shockeados al erlos bajar juntos, como si nunca hubiesen tenido alguna pelea ni nada de eso. James estaba radiante de felicidad, digamos que su sueño por fin se había cumplido. Al pasar al lado de las admiradoras del chico Lily notó que la miraban feo y sin que ella quisiera del sacó la lengua.

-Dime¿a dónde quieres ir cuando estemos allá?- preguntó James cuando se servía una taza de té.

-Mmm... no lo sé, no me gustaría ir donde Madam Pudipié, prefiero las Tres Escobas- respondió sonriendo tímidamente, algo en James estaba haciendo que el piso se moviera.

-Perfecto- murmuró él.

-O también dar una vuelta por la nueva tienda de música- sugirió y James sonrió.

-También tengo ganas de verla- dijo.

Cuando los carruajes llegaron se subieron en diferentes, a petición de Lily, porque dijo que tenía que hacer algo.

Delia le había dicho que pronto sería el cumpleaños de James, y esa era una de las razones por las cuales le convenció para que salieran. Ahora, si quería impresionarlo, tendría que comprarle un regalo, pero no sabía qué.

Pasó en frente de la tienda de Quidditch y vio una pequeña Snitch. A la mente le volvieron todas las imágenes que había visto al chico presumiendo con una cosa dorada que estaba volando por ahí y después él la agarraba.

Entró a la tienda de Quidditch y se dirigió al mesón.

-¿Nesecita algo, señorita?- le reguntó el vendedor.

-Eh... sí, quiero comprar una de esas- dijo señalando una vitrina llena de Snitch doradas.

-¿Cuál?

-La mejor que tengan- el vendedor agarró una que estaba en la punta más alta y se la pasó.

Lily, sin importarle el precio la compró y se fue sonriendo de la tienda. Se encontraría con James en las Tres Escobas, así que fue caminando hacia allá.

-¡Hey, Lily, por aquí!- James le estaba haciendo señas dese una mesa en medio de la gente, ella feliz se dirigió donde estaba el chico-. Pensaba que te demorarías más.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Mmm..., bueno, todas las chicas con las que he salido siempre se demoran demasiado o yendo al baño o peinándose.

-Pero yo no soy como ellas- corrigió la pelirroja.

-Tienes razón, eres única.

Las mejillas de Lily se pusieron tan rojas que se podían camuflar con su pelo.

-Eh...- miró para sus lados y vio a un mesero acercarse-. ¡Dos cervezas!- le dijo al mesero, que asintió y fue a la barra.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando muy animadamente, Lily no podía creer que tuvieran tantas cosas en común y a la vez sean tan distintos. Se reía mucho con él, era demasiado gracioso. Estaban caminando por un parque que se encontraba cerca del pueblo.Tanto que hablaron que a Lilyse le olvidó entregarle el regalo, hasta que se acordó de algo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y lo miró serio.

-James- dijo-, tú también has olido el Amortentia¿verdad?

-Eh...- hizo memoria-, sí¿porqué?

-¿A qué te olió?- dijo ignorando la pregunta del chico.

-Eh..., b-bueno, me olió al shampoo que tú usas- respondió parándose en seco y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y a qué huele mi shampoo?

-Mmm... no lo sé, pero huele bien- dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Y a qué olió el tuyo?

Lily otra vez de sonrojó demasiado.

-A-a...olió al palo de una escoba y a... a la colonia que usas- respondió en voz baja y mirando sus zapatos.

-Disculpa, perocuando la gente habla hay que verle la cara- le tomó la cara con las dos manos y la encontró rojísima (n.a.:aww...q liindoo!)-. Estás roja- dijo sonriendo.

Lily sonrió tímidamente, estaban más cerca de lo que pensarían los dos que algún día estarían.

-Ah, por cierto, te compré algo- dijo cortando la unión óptica que tenían.

-¿Ah, sí, qué es?- de la bolsa que tenía Lily en la mano sacó una pequeña caja cuadrada.

-Ábrelo- se lo pasó-. Delia me dijo que pronto sería tu cumpleaños y quise comprarte algo.

James abrió la cajita y encontró una pequeña bola dorada que empezó a volar al rededor de ellos.

-Gracias, es el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo feliz.

-Oh, no es para...

-Sí, sí es para tanto, Lily¿alguna vez te has preguntado porqué estoy siempre persiguiéndote?

-Eh...s-sí- reconoció.

-¿Y sabes porqué?- la tomó de las manos.

-N-no.

-Porque me di cuenta que hay algo en ti que me gusta, y mucho- se estaban acercando-, porque sé que contigo aprenderé algo que con otras chicas nunca lo haré- al parecer no la quería soltar-, porqué sé que tú me enseñaste a amar de verdad- terminó depositándole un beso (n.a.: Awww tananaaananananaaa!jajaja).

Ahora para Lily el mundo le pertenecía sólo a los dos, se sentía completa, como si le hubiesen dado la única parte de su vida que le faltaba.

-¡Madre!- exclamó Nicole detrás de un arbusto-. ¡Lily ama a Potter!

-Oye, tontona, cómprate una vida o una pluma vuelapluma para así anotar todas las novedadesque encunetras¬¬- dijo Sirius que se encontraba al lado suyo.

-No entiendo porqué estamos aquí- dijo Remus.

-Mmm... tienes razón, vámonos- dijo Delia con una sonrisa y ella con el licántropo sacaron a regañadientes a los otros dos del arbusto.

Cuando Lily y James se separaron, sin darse cuenta que cuatro personas los habían espiado, se sonrieron y volvieron al pueblo tomados de la mano.

* * *

**Tananaaaananananaaa! (ejem...supuestamente es una musiquita que se usa cuando dos personas están besándose xD jeje)**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron review **

**Los llevo en el corazón!**

_**NOTA PARA LECTORES DE LA QUINTA MERODEADORA: CUANDO SE CUMPLAN LOS 80 REVIEWS DE LQM SUBIRÉ EL PRIMER CAP DE "LA QUINTA MERODEADORA 2: SEXTO AÑO Y AÚN NO TE SOPORTO"** (paddy-moony-ces: gracias! te amo!me inspiraste para el título )_


	5. Y viviremos felices para siempre

**_Reviews:_**

gir'slau: gracias por tu review y por haber gastado de tu valioso tiempo en leer mi fic :D

TatiJanePotter: aquí el último cap, muy lindo, eso espero :S

paddy-moony-ces: no no me dijiste de nada! eres mi ámngel de nombres! y gracias por "reviewebear" o como sea se me olvidó xD siemrpe en tus reviews me haces reír! eres muy cómica chica!

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:¡Como sea! jaja, también leí tu fic ese de Lily y james en que james era un rey etc, muy bueno! y te dejé review creo, si no avísame para quemarme las manos!

Lilyaris Potter: SAin ti este cap nunca lo conocerían! eres el 25! eeeh! hay q celebrarlo con el último capítulo! Cuídate besotes y gracias :)

* * *

Capítulo Cinco: Y viviremos felices para siempre. 

Al día siguiente, Lily se levantó mejor que todas las amñanas de su vida. No podía dejar de sonreír, sehabía dadocuenta de algo muy importante, de algo que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida radicalmente, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a sus amigas.

Bajó a la Sala Común y se encontró con james como lo habían planeado.

-Hola, amor- le dijo y lo besó.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado para eso- la tomó de la cintura y la besó otra vez, sólo que ahora un beso más profundo.

-Tenemos que avisarles- dijo la pelirroja algo preocupada.

-No importa, ahora estamos los dos solos- la tomó en brazos y salieron de la Sala Común riendo.

-¿Sabías que eres un amor?- le dijo mientras iban al Gran Salón.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- le dijo antes de darle un beso (n.a.: awww, qué tierrrrrrrrnooo!).

.:.Sala Común.:.

-Buen punto¿cómo me dirán a mí?- dijo Sirius bajando lo que quedaba de escaleras.

-Aún no entiendo porqué los espiamos- dijo Remus molesto.

-¡James es nuestro amigo, tenemos derecho a saber qué hace!- protestó.

-Sí, pero no ha meterse en su vida- dijo Peter (n.a.: cállate rata sucia cerda buaj me das asco!).

-Colagusano tiene razón, no debemos estar aquí, Padfoot- Remus lo tomó de la manga para que bajaran al Gran Comedor.

-¡No, no quiero bajar T.T!- se quejó, entonces Remus se le ocurrió la mejor idea.

-Seguro que están en el Gran Comedor- una ráfaga pasó al lado suyo que salió por el retrato-. Es tan fácil convencerlo.

Ambos salieron de la Sala Común, sin saber que dos chicas los estaban espiando.

-Perfercto- murmuró Nicole.

-Aún no entiendo porqué lo haces- dijo Delia.

-Porque lo odio y punto- dijo antes de salir por el retrato.

Al llegar, vierobn que todo el mundo estaba fijo en una persona con un balde lleno de una sustancia morada en la cabeza.

-¡SAINTCLARE!- gritó Siriusu a todo pulmón.

-¿Sí, amor?- respondió ella bromeando.

-¡Estás muerta!- salieron los dos corriendo.

Delia negó con la cabeza, nunca cambiarían. Entonces notó que tres manos la llamaban y fue radiante al notar que eran Lily y los dor Merodeadores.

-Delia, tengo algo que contarte- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella como si no supiera nada.

-¡Sí!- exclamó-. Con James estamos saliendo.

Notó que ambos estaban tomados de las manos.

-Aleluya, por fin me hiciste caso- dijo sonriente, miró a Lupin que estaba igual, conteniendo las risas.

-¿Y porqué esas caras?- dijo James, pero no tuvieron tiempo para una respuesta, porque al Gran Salón entraron dos Gryffindor llenos de una sustancia morada.

-No cambien nunca- comentó Remus sarcásticamente.

-¡Morirás!- exclamó Nicole.

-¡No, tú morirás primero!- dijo Sirius abalanzándose sobre ella.

-¡AAAH, ABUSO!- gritaba ella.

En la mesa de los profesores Dumbledore se estaba riendo mientras McGonagall ponía una cara de horror.

-¡Pero Ablus, cómo te ouedes estar riendo!- exclamó-. ¡Esos alumnos merecen un castigo!

-Jjaja, no te preocupes, Minerva, ya tienen su castigo los dos- dijo señalándolos riendo.

-Aún no entiendo cómo este colegio está de pie- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y le contaron a ese par de tontos que estánb saliendo?- preguntó Delia y su primo on Lily negaron.

-Ya veremos cómo reaccionan- dijo Remus mirando a Delia, ambos sabían muy bien la razón.

-Deja de mirarla así, Moony ¬¬- dijo James.

-Le pones mucho color, primo, con Remus no haremos nada¿cierto?- dijo ella apoyándose en el licántropo.

-¡Sí, gané!- dijo Nicole llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Waw, se nota que se quieren...- trató de decir james, pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la chica lo agarró del cuello y empezó a zarandearlo.

-¡Pequeño demonio!

-Déjalo respirar, aparte no creo que a Lily le haga mucha gracia salir con un muerto- dijo Delia.

-¡Madre, el mundo se derrumba!- exclamó ella soltándolo.

-Era obvio que se lo tomaría así- comentó Lily.

-Eh... quiero decir que ya era hora que Potter te convenciera- dijo incorporándose.

-¡MUERE!- Sirius le tomó la manga de la túnica y se la llevó lejos del Gran Salón.

-Ojalá que no sea literal- dijo James alzando las cejas.

-¿James?- dijo Lily cuando estaban en los terrenos bajo un haya descansando.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me quieres?

-Más que a nada, mi amor por ti es más grande que todo lo que nos rodea- dijo él.

-Nunca tan cursi- dijo la pelirroja divertida.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Me quieres?

-Mmm...- dudó un momento-, claro que te quiero, que te amo- lo besó.

-¿Y viviremos felices para siempre?

-Sí.

Estaba decidida a pasar hasta sus últimos días con ese chico de gafas. Pensó qué rápido puede cambiar una persona cuando hay amor cerca de ella. Estaba segura que un muy buen futuro tendrían por delante a pesar que estaban en guerra, pero aún son jóvenes y están protegidos por Hogwarts.

-Te quiero.

-Yo igual, James.

**_°FiN°

* * *

_**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron review!**

**Los amoOo!**

**y perdónenme los que quieren segunda parte, pero no habrá porque me estoy concentrando en otros fics.**

**También un mini anuncio: en Junio si no subo capítulo en cualquier fic mío, no dejen review, porque es posible que no los pueda responder hasta el mes siguiente. También puede que me pase este mes, mayo.**

**LOS LLEVO EN EL ALMA!**

**Que les haya gustado el final **

**hasta otro fic...**

**Chica.Padfoot.xD**


End file.
